


Chempunk Adventure(s) of a Zaunite

by Nico_7Fsociety



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cool, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Runeterra, Zaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_7Fsociety/pseuds/Nico_7Fsociety
Summary: Living in Zaun was never a tragic experience for you or for any of your mates, yet things just don't seem to be going your way this time.(Summery needs to change, I know.)_ _ _Warning: I've no idea what I'm doing. I haven't done enough research on Zaun, so don't take this seriously. Also, during COVID-19, remember this phrase: Wash, rinse, repeat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chempunk Adventure(s) of a Zaunite

Your steps echoed in the empty space of Zaun.

Everyone has ushered inside by the late hours you were walking in. The only thing that swept past your feet was a cold wind, a gentle breeze.

Your life down under the city of progression has had its upwards and downwards. You never thought you'd thank the winds for being by your side through the whole way, but after all these years it wouldn't be the first time, not anymore.

As a Zaunite, you were taught to be wary of all the shady things going on in the streets. The whole place itself was a chemical hell, mixed with whatever disgusting fluids it could be mixed with. Zaun is just that one place in your heart, although not the best, it still resides there. You explored every crevice you could, and you memorized all of it. Mysteries upon mysteries have been brought by the strange occurrences here, but why be surprised when it's Zaun we are speaking of? Strange occurrences aren't a rarity here, trying to understand them would only be further pain on your brain.

Although there isn't a single fresh breath you could take, the wind that goes past you as you expand your nostrils don't fool you at all. The wind has always been viewed as an entity, that passes through everyone. The youth of Zaun especially appreciated this wind, sometimes even stopping whatever they were doing, to do a small prayer in their heads.  
And you don't blame them. Zaunites here need a little break from their lives. And although you used to life your life as if you were always on a break, you thought you needed one too. The poverty of the city always brought upon your shame of being a useless twat, that one child who wasn't born with a skill. That is until you met the right gang, the gang to fill you in on the real ups and downs of being here, the real excitement of going through the disgusting sewer tunnels; it wasn't the mystery of where you'd get, but what you'd find and what could you do with it?

And that is how you realized you'd do best as someone building creative machinery. You scavenged for parts after climbing through sewer and sewer, and you were never completely disappointed with what you'd find. Your personal prizes usually ranged from scraps of metal and similar spare parts, to fine jewelry you had no clue how it got there. Fine jewelry under many tunnels?? There's no WAY you're the first one to find this, it either had to be recent, or it must have been... Deliberately placed.  
But regardless, you took the fine bits of metal and the finer jewelry you found. You inspected every crevice while you had time before getting into public. A silver necklace that felt heavy in your hold, a blue pendant hanging right in its middle. You thought your eyes were tricking you when you first saw its sparkle under the sunlight, but no, it must seem you truly hit the jackpot.  
Climbing through the sewer tunnels wasn't an easy task, but you got used to wasn't too easy here. The climbing has surely exhausted your knees and it made your legs ache, but you thought if you'd hurry then you'd make your discovery seem obvious, it would look too suspicious to be this excited after exiting a filthy tunnel. Filthy, you were, but rich? Not after living here.

The fine jewelry made residence in your overalls inner pocket, where you usually hid any small goods. You thought to run to some store that buys or sells rare stuff, and ask for what it's worth - but then you thought 'maybe, just maybe, I could instead show it to my parents who took me in!' Specifically your mother, who has treated you greatly ever since you've been saved.  
Your parents before getting here were not the finer kind, you felt as if each time they showed you an amount of affection, they felt incredibly uncomfortable, which only further distanced you. You remembered back to the time when you were hugged by your real mother as a child, but she held you so awkwardly, as if she were afraid to touch human due to a pandemic.  
Your current mother, however being eaten by constant paranoia, always held you close. She held your hand while guiding you through Zaun's massive chemical places, she hugged you whenever you ran up to her as a child. This really made you question what was the problem with your previous parents, weren't you their only special child?

As you reached the outskirts of your home, you stopped. The winds have far stopped in your tracks. The breeze wasn't following you anymore.

'What's going on?' was repeated inside your head.

No matter. You'd need to get inside anyway. Staying outside and leaving further more traces of you sneaking out will only cause you more trouble.

And that was the last time you went near your home without any agonizing anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> L-Like, let me know what to improve on, and stuff. May have ship, idkkk.


End file.
